


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by mira (stellamira)



Series: Snowball-fighting college boys [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Jensen and Jared need to warm up after getting drawn into a snowball fight on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the [Multi-Fandom College AU Comment Fic Meme](http://earthquakedream.livejournal.com/211695.html).

Of course Jensen had seen snow before, he just wasn't used to there being so much of it, and not for so many weeks. And he certainly wasn't prepared for the impromptu snowball fight that broke out when he walked back from the library.

But then it was either choose a side or be collateral damage, so a few minutes later Jensen found himself chucking snowballs from behind a haphazardly erected defense wall with fingers that rapidly stiffened inside his thin gloves, crowing every time he heard someone from the other camp curse.

By the time the fight wound down when it was getting dark, Jensen had stopped counting how many times he'd been hit himself, catching another snowball smack to the side of his face when he peeked over the wall. He picked up his backpack from where he'd stashed it under a bench and slung it over his shoulder, watching the guy who'd thrown the last snowball at him do the same with his messenger bag.

"Hey." The guy smiled at Jensen when he'd straightened up, dimples in his flushed cheeks. Hair was curling out from under his beanie. "Sorry ‘bout your face there, but you were the enemy."

"Should be illegal, attacking your fellow citizen like that," Jensen said, pointing at the flag on the guy's hat.

"Oh man, you're from Texas, too?" the guy said, all excited. "Should've said something, I would've given you amnesty."

"'s okay," Jensen said. "Not like I spared you any." Now that he wasn't busy anymore but just standing there, talking, he felt the cold creeping through his wet clothes and couldn't help an involuntary shiver.

The guy noticed and frowned. Apparently, he wasn't as affected. "Better get you out of those clothes, huh? Where do you live?"

"Lincoln," Jensen said, rubbing his hands together to create warmth. He couldn't tell if it helped, he'd lost all feeling in his fingertips.

"Aw, man," the guy exclaimed. "That's halfway across campus, you'll freeze solid before you get there. Tell you what, why don't you come back to my room for a bit, warm up? It's just a minute from here."

"I don't know –" Jensen said slowly. Sure, the guy was pretty enough that Jensen would've followed him anywhere, but he had his fair share of experience with pretty, and also, he needed to study. There _had_ been a reason why he'd gone to the library other than snowball fights, after all.

"C'mon, I'll make you a coffee. And my roommate's got an Xbox we can use; he's already gone home for the weekend." He smiled again, and the dimples made Jensen powerless to resist.

It was indeed just a short walk to Jared's dorm – they'd introduced themselves on the way – but still long enough for Jensen's teeth to start chattering. Jared ushered him inside the room and immediately started the small coffeemaker on one of the desks.

Jensen managed to get down the zipper of his jacket, then fought with the sleeves until Jared came over and helped him out. Like Jensen was a small kid who didn't know how to do it himself. How embarrassing.

"Pretty pathetic, huh?" Jensen muttered when Jared unwrapped Jensen's scarf from around his neck.

"Don't worry ‘bout it" Jared said with a smirk. "I like undressing other guys."

Christ. Jensen hoped his cheeks were still red from the cold so his sudden blushing wouldn't be too noticeable. He distracted himself from Jared taking off his own wet clothes by looking around the room. It was pretty similar to Jensen's own: two beds, two desks, two built-in wardrobes. A table that didn't match the rest of the furniture and obviously hadn't come with the room was holding a small TV, DVD player and the Xbox. One wall was covered in posters of bands Jensen didn't know or recognize, the opposite one held just one of _Star Wars_.

"Hey." Jensen started when Jared plucked at his hoodie. He was holding out a bundle of clothes at him. "You should probably take this off, too. And, um, your pants. I got a couple of sweats you can borrow."

Jensen wanted to protest that it really wasn't necessary, but Jared was right. If he did stay here for a while, it might be more comfortable in pants that weren't' soaked up to the knees.

Jared's sweatpants were big on him, cuffs trailing on the floor, and Jensen laughed at the woollen socks Jared threw him from a drawer. "I think they sheared, like, half a sheep for those."

"I'm a big boy," Jared just said, and Jensen absolutely did not wonder which other parts of Jared that might apply to.

The fresh change of clothes was infinitely better than Jensen's soggy ones – and had the added bonus of smelling of Jared – yet every time he stopped moving he started shaking, even when they sat on the bed under the _Star Wars_ poster with two mugs of steaming coffee.

"You still cold?" Jared asked, sounding concerned, and Jensen barely managed to get his jaws unclenched for a "Y-yeah."

Jared took the coffee out of his hand and set it on the nightstand. "Get up for a sec." He stripped the comforter off the bed, then stood there with it clutched in his hands, biting his lip. "You know, you can tell me to fuck off if you want, and I swear I'll never make a move again. Or, well, maybe one more, just to make sure that you're really not interested –"

"Jared," Jensen interrupted him. "C'mere."

They settled with Jensen's back against Jared's chest, the comforter spread over Jensen's front, warmth enveloping him from both sides. Jared's arm came around his waist, his head resting on Jensen's shoulder.

"Christ," Jensen said. "You're a cuddler, aren't you."

He felt Jared's mouth curve into a smile against his neck. "You mind?"

Jensen shook his head, Jared's hair tickling his ear. He turned a little, making Jared raise his head so Jensen could look at him up close. "I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

Jared kissed his nose. "Wouldn't want you to. Just warm up and I'll walk you back to your dorm later. We can do something tomorrow."

"Good," Jensen said and relaxed a bit deeper into Jared's embrace.

They ended up watching a couple episodes of _Friends_ until Jensen was sufficiently warmed up and his clothes had dried at least a little. Jared did walk Jensen back to his dorm – and kissed him properly on the doorstep.

Jensen hoped the cold weather would stay for a while longer.

  
End.


End file.
